Down the Rabbit Hole
by Aleia15
Summary: Eavesdroppers rarely hear any good about themselves. Sometimes they get something better. Grimmjow/Renji, Ichigo


**Down the Rabbit Hole **

"You're weak Shinigami," Grimmjow said with a cocky smirk, easily dodging the attack and moving behind him, almost too fast to see. "You think you can be _his_ equal at this level? Don't make me laugh. You can't even defeat me."

He glared hotly at the cocky bastard, attacking relentlessly, Grimmjow dancing away from his reach effortlessly. It was all a game to him.

"Fucker," he growled under his breath, gripping the hilt of his zanpakutou tighter and delivering blow after blow. It was infuriating that none of them connected, Grimmjow laughing at him with that arrogance and cockiness which never failed to make him want to kill him.

"You can't even scratch me and still you want to take that monster head on," Grimmjow kept talking, his words as sharp as his sword. "He'd rip you to shreds and leave nothing behind. But maybe that's what you want, isn't it Shinigami? That way you wouldn't need to face your own weakness."

"Shut the fuck up Grimmjow!" he finally snapped, lunging at him.

It always ended like that, since the first time he fought with Grimmjow he had been unable to get a clear victory, or even finish the fight. There was something about the annoying Espada that made him lose his focus, turning their fights into mere physical brawls. And once they were immersed in that the progression into another type of physical fight, one he also ended up losing every single time, was a question of mere minutes.

Lately he had to convince himself he didn't like it.

…

There was something different about Renji and it was bothering Ichigo.

It was difficult to put his finger on it, especially with the way everything else had changed after the Winter War, but Ichigo couldn't help but being concerned about the strange way Renji was acting.

Ichigo couldn't actually explain it, and the time he thought about asking Rukia if she felt something odd the right words wouldn't come to his lips. Renji looked shifty around Ichigo and didn't meet his eyes half the time, he spent as much time as he could in Earth, but then he didn't spend that much with Ichigo. And there was that issue with his injuries. Lately Renji always had scratches or other marks on his body, small wounds which would be easily treated by the Fourth Division were they acquired in a fight or training.

No, Renji was acting strange because he was seeing someone. Someone who clearly was very enthusiastic and rough. Someone who was in Earth.

Ichigo was concerned, or so he kept telling himself. It was better being concerned about the kind of relationship his friend was in than being jealous. So he was very concerned.

He was also very curious, which was the reason he was following Renji at a distance. This wasn't exactly easy to accomplish, Ichigo was aware he had a tenuous control on his reiatsu, and that masking it had never been his forte. Chances were Renji would discover he was being followed, and the scene which would surely come after that wouldn't be pretty.

He didn't let that stop him.

Ichigo followed his friend to a place he knew well, it was the old warehouse where he had trained with the visored, empty now they had moved somewhere else but still keeping part of its wards. Was it possible some of them had stayed in Karakura? No, that was stupid to believe: Shinji and Hiyori had given Yamamoto de one-fingered-salute when they had been offered their old positions in the Gotei13. Them, but not Urahara. Kensei and Love had accepted though, and so had Lisa much to Nanao's dismay. The rest had shrugged and said they'd rather stay in Earth, as far away from Soul Society as they could.

He slipped in after Renji, careful to keep hidden from his friend while he made his way downstairs, to the old training grounds.

"Back for more, Shinigami?"

Ichigo startled at the voice. He knew that voice; he knew that arrogant and annoying way of addressing. It answered the other question that had been plaguing him since the War ended: where the fuck had Grimmjow disappeared to?

The fact that Grimmjow had disappeared the moment Aizen had dissolved into a million tiny spiritual particles had bothered Ichigo more than he had expected. They weren't the best of friends, that was true, but they had fought together in the end, enough for Ichigo to expect at least a goodbye.

Apparently he had not disappeared at all; he just never bothered Ichigo anymore. And the reason seemed to be clear: he had found another idiot to keep him entertained.

It wasn't hard to recognize the feeling writhing in his belly for what it was now.

Renji glared balefully at Grimmjow, his entire posture radiating menace. "Let's get on with this, you fucker," he growled.

"As you wish, Shinigami," Grimmjow said mockingly, appearing in front of Renji and attacking him without a second's pause. Ichigo forced himself not to gasp, he had almost forgotten how fucking hot Grimmjow was when he was fighting. And so was Renji.

He wondered for a second if he had fallen asleep and was having a kind of weird, erotic dream. It wouldn't be so strange, not with so much pent up energy inside his body and no way to relieve it after the War.

He watched the fight enraptured; their movements had a kind of practiced grace that told Ichigo this wasn't a rare occurrence. Grimmjow attacked barehanded, his speed so great one who had not been on the other end of his attacks would have trouble following it. Ichigo didn't, and obviously neither did Renji.

"Be serious, Grimmjow," Renji growled, parrying a blow aimed to his chest with a swift kick.

"I am, Shinigami," Grimmjow said, lifting his hand and firing a cero with easy casualness. Renji moved out of the way quickly, a boulder exploding at his back and creating a cloud of dust that engulfed half the training grounds. Ichigo narrowed his eyes, too intent in the fight to want to miss even one second of it. "Release your Bankai."

"I don't want to," Renji countered appearing behind Grimmjow and managing to score a hit. Grimmjow was sent back with the force of the blow, red stains appearing for the first time on his pristine clothing. "Release your sword."

Grimmjow laughed. "I don't want to."

Renji growled and attacked again, Zabimaru almost a blur in his hand, and Grimmjow still laughed.

"Fuck you Grimmjow!" Renji snarled, his annoyance clear in his voice. Ichigo had not seen him like that in a long time and it was doing strange things to his body. With a jolt he realized he was getting aroused seeing Grimmjow and Renji fight. "Fight me seriously!"

In a flash, Grimmjow was in front of Renji, his hand grabbing the front of his shihakusho and slamming Renji against the nearest rock. "You're not here to fight, Shinigami, admit it. Not anymore," Grimmjow said confidently, his face mere inches from Renji's.

Ichigo blinked in surprise. _No._ It wasn't possible.

"Fuck you!" Renji growled, struggling to free himself from Grimmjow's grip. But Ichigo could see, even from the distance, that the struggle wasn't serious. If Renji had really wanted to get away he could. He closed his eyes for an instant, he shouldn't have come, he really didn't want to know.

But he was going to watch, he knew that. He was going to watch every single second of it and then go home and replay it in his mind for a long, long time. Wishing he didn't know, whishing it wasn't real, but _knowing_ and _seeing_ it nonetheless.

"You can," Grimmjow said, his voice dropping to a low purr. "If you ever beat me."

And that low voice shouldn't be doing to Ichigo's body what it was doing, making the heat spread from his face down, rushing to his belly and pooling in his crotch.

There was a loud clank in the silence that followed, Zabimaru falling to the ground while Renji's hands moved to grip Grimmjow's head, mashing their mouths together.

_Renji is kissing Grimmjow,_ Ichigo's mind supplied unhelpfully, a ball of lead settling in his chest. _Renji is kissing Grimmjow, and Grimmjow--_

Grimmjow was enjoying it, that much was clear from the way his hands were gripping Renji's shoulders, one of his legs sneaking between Renji's and forcing his thighs to part, pressing against his crotch. From his point Ichigo was getting a good view of the proceedings, Grimmjow having pressed Renji unknowingly against the best side for Ichigo to watch.

"You will never have Kurosaki like this, Shinigami," Grimmjow said, loud and clear, moving his mouth to nip at Renji's ear. Ichigo whole body shuddered at those words, his eyes widening in surprise. What did Grimmjow mean with that? "You're not even trying anymore."

"Shut the fuck up Grimmjow and fuck me already!" Renji all but snarled, his eyes opened and staring into nothingness unfocused.

Grimmjow wasn't done talking, it seemed. "You know he'd let you fuck him if you want," he continued, ignoring Renji's protests, while his hands moved to undo Renji's sash, opening his clothes and touching the skin being exposed none-too-gently.

"Shut up!"

But Ichigo didn't want him to shut up, he wanted Grimmjow to keep talking even if listening to what he was saying was making the weight in his chest increase. He had been right before, Renji _had wanted him_. That was before, though. Right now it was clear he had someone else in mind.

"I could see it in you, even when we were in Hueco Mundo," Grimmjow was saying, his mouth moving down Renji's neck, leaving a red trail of bite marks in its wake. "I could fucking smell it on you, your arousal and need. But you're too much of a coward to go for him. Too fucking weak to confront him and _take_ what you want."

Renji's hands were clenching and unclenching in Grimmjow's hair, his breathing ragged and his entire body taut.

"Stop it Grimmjow!" Renji said and it sounded breathless and needy, less like a command and too much like a plea.

"What would he say if he could see you like this, Shinigami?" Grimmjow continued, pushing Renji's body down until both of them were lying on the ground, Grimmjow's body covering Renji's. Ichigo had to lean slightly out of the rock where he was hiding to watch, but he'd be damned if he let that stop him now. _I'm damned anyway,_ he thought gloomily. "You think he would like seeing you spread open for me?" _No, he didn't._ "You think he'd understand why you're here with me instead of him?" _No, he couldn't._ "You think--"

Renji seemed to have reached his limit, with a snarl he pushed Grimmjow off him, reverting their positions and climbing on top of his body. "I said shut it, Grimmjow!" Renji leaned forward and kissed Grimmjow roughly, the only thing he appeared to believe would make him keep his mouth shut. Ichigo saw a thin line of blood trickling down Grimmjow's mouth, and when Renji pulled apart he could see his lips were also red. His stomach turned, his arousal pulsing with need. "What about you, Espada?" Renji said and his voice sounded strained and furious. "You could see the way I looked at him? Well, I could see the way he looked at _you_!"

Ichigo froze, Renji had what? He couldn't believe Renji had noticed anything, even if there was nothing to notice. True, Grimmjow had, since the moment they had met, been a fascinating presence in Ichigo's life. As much as the Espada infuriated and annoyed him, Ichigo could never be ignore him. And he had tried to, only to find his attention dragged back to the bastard.

And yes, as much as he'd like to deny it, he was attracted to Grimmjow. Even he couldn't lie to himself with the way his arousal was throbbing.

But he had never imagined he was obvious enough for Renji to have noticed.

"You want to know why I'm here?" Renji growled, bending down and biting Grimmjow's neck savagely. "I needed to know what the fuck is so good about you! Why is Ichigo unable to take his eyes off you?"

Grimmjow arched up and moaned, his lips curling in a sadistic smile. "You mean when he's not looking at you?"

There was a snarl and suddenly their positions were reversed again, Grimmjow pinning Renji down and grinding their bodies together. Renji arched up and growled, the sound deep and feral and incredibly arousing. Ichigo couldn't stand it anymore, he wanted to go down there and force them apart. He didn't want to be watching them screw each other while they talked about screwing _him_. What he did instead was sneak a hand inside his hakama and grab his erection, choking back a moan at the feeling.

"He wants you, and you are too blind and insecure to see it," Grimmjow said, the amusement clear in his voice. "You could be out there fucking him but you are here, letting me fuck you."

"Shut up! Stop talking about Ichigo, you fucker," Renji clawed at Grimmjow's remaining clothes, his fingers leaving red marks where they scratched his pale skin.

Incredibly enough Grimmjow did, scooting down Renji's body and swallowing him whole. Renji cursed and arched up, his hands grabbing Grimmjow's hair and pulling harshly. Ichigo winced in sympathy and moved his hand faster, his breath coming out in short gasps. It was over quickly, Renji thrusting up into the willing mouth until he stiffened with a groan that went straight to Ichigo's cock. Grimmjow looked up, straight at where Ichigo was hiding, his mouth curling in a smug smirk before flipping Renji roughly. Ichigo's breath froze in his throat, his entire body seizing in shock. Did Grimmjow know he was there?

"You could have him like this, _I_ could have him like this," Grimmjow said, loud and clear before positioning himself behind Renji and entering him in one brutal shove. Ichigo almost breathed out a sigh of relief, glad that he had not been discovered before the words registered in his brain. Renji clawed at the hard sand, uttering profanities but not trying to get away from Grimmjow, clearly enjoying it though it looked painful as hell. "But he's too much of an idiot to notice."

He knew Grimmjow was right, but it still hurt to hear those words coming from his lips while he fucked Renji with all he had. Ichigo was an idiot, he knew it, but it was unfair to be attracted to both of them, that had been his main reason for not doing anything.

Or so he kept telling himself.

A loud moan forced him to return all his attention to the scene below, Grimmjow and Renji moving together at a hard and fast pace that told Ichigo things were about to reach the end. He was also feeling pretty close to the end, his own hand matching the pace. Ichigo bit his lip until he tasted blood to contain the sounds, Renji pushing against Grimmjow, one of his hands disappearing under his body to bring himself off again.

Ichigo saw how Grimmjow bent over Renji's back, putting his mouth on the juncture between shoulder and neck and biting down. Renji cried out, his movement halting for an instant while Grimmjow kept pounding into him. Then it was over, both of them slumping ungracefully on the ground while Ichigo felt his climax take him, his vision blacking out for a second and his release coating his hand. He scooted backwards, hiding again from sight fearful to be discovered now the haze of desire was gone.

He heard the sounds of rustling cloth, and knew he had to get away from there before he was discovered. Now the fun was over, chances were one of them would notice his presence, but if he tried to move from that spot he was sure as hell they would see him.

Either way he was screwed.

"Goodbye Grimmjow," Renji said and Ichigo felt his reiatsu vanishing, clear indication he had flash stepped out of the place. He closed his eyes and sighed relieved realizing he had avoided the worst possible outcome. He could get away from there if there was only Grimmjow around.

"There is no point hiding when you're oozing reiatsu like crazy, Kurosaki."

Ichigo's eyes snapped open, Grimmjow crouching down in front of him with the most arrogant expression he had ever seen on his face. Ichigo's heart jumped in his chest, his face burning with shame, the evidence of what he'd done still coating his hand.

"You liked the show," Grimmjow said, his eyes fixed on Ichigo's hand.

Ichigo blushed deeper, trying to hide his hand from view and wishing the ground to open up and swallow him whole. A vise-like grip curled around his wrist, tugging forcefully while Grimmjow leaned forward, looking up straight into Ichigo's eyes. Ichigo was unable to tear his gaze away from Grimmjow's even when he felt the wet touch of a tongue licking his hand, his body shuddering at the feeling. He kept his eyes on Grimmjow's, his breath coming in short gasps as his hands was being licked clean, each finger sucked into that wicked mouth and released with a sharp bite on the tip.

"You are welcome to join us next time," Grimmjow said letting go of his hand and disappearing from the training grounds.

Alone, Ichigo slumped against the rock, trying to get his heart to stop pounding and his breath to steady. He was painfully aroused again and more embarrassed than he had been in his entire life.

But there was no way he was going to let this go.

Next time he'd follow Renji again, and he was going to do more than just look.

…


End file.
